Various types of packaging have been proposed in the past to protect fragile articles during shipment, including the packaging shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,220; 4,606,459; and 4,606,460; and the patents referred to therein and/or cited as references against the applications resulting in those patents. Often, the packaging components are of complicated construction, bulky, difficult to use or limited with respect to the size, weight or types of fragile articles that can be shipped.